Stay with me
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: This was requested by Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan.   . "I love you" they both mumbled while sharing a kiss.   "Stay with me" Eve repeated, "and never let me go."


**For: Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan. I hope you enjoy it bub. **

"I don't care Eve! I thought you would trust me by now!" Randy yelled, suddenly becoming angry at the accusations that he was currently being accused of.

"I DO trust you Randy! Just not when you are with _her_. She fucking wants you Randy, why are you too blind to see it?"

"Im not fucking blind Eve! You think I cant see it? Ha? We dated, _once_. So of course she would probably still have feelings for me, seeing as I was the one who ended things between us!" Randy yelled back.

"You _know_. And yet you still hang around her? How could you Randy?" she yelled at him. "How could you still hang out with her, even though she is still inlove with you?"

"No matter what Eve, Natalya will always be a BIG part in my life! She was fucking the only one there for me through all that trouble with Vince, so don't you fucking tell me I cant hang out with her! Because I will!" Randy was so pissed off now, Nattie was one of his best friends, and Eve getting mad because Nattie was still inlove with him. Yeah, he would have been mad if the tables were reversed, but what made him even more pissed off, is that Eve didn't trust him. With everything they have through, its like Eve doesn't even realise how much Randy loves her.

"Well then, I guess that's all I needed to hear" Eve said, standing up.

"What the fuck are you takling about Eve?" Randy asked, slightly calming down a little.

"Im leaving. Its obvious who you have chosen, you have chosen your ex over me, you have chosen _Natalya_ over me!" Eve said, as tears fromed in her eyes.

"And when exactly did I make that decision Eve? Ha? When?" Randy asked, now pleading for her not to do what he knew she was going to.

"When you said you will still hang out with her" Eve said, she grabbed her bag, which was already packed, seeing as they were going back on the road soon.

"Eve, Please don't do this" Randy said, as he felt his heart drop.

"What am I supposed to do Randy? Ha?" she asked, searching for the answers in his eyes.

"Stay with me" was what Randy said, he felt like dropping to his knees when he saw her shake her head.

"I cant Randy, not knowing that _she _will always be here. I cant" Eve placed a kiss on Randy's cheek before departing out of their home.

"Eve! Wait!" Randy said, walking after her, reaching for her. But she just ignored him. Randy felt like his whole world had come tumbling down. When he saw Eve get in the car, he walked back into the house and up to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and his head drops into his hands. He takes a few shaky breaths before letting tears fall from his eyes. He has never cried like this over a break up. Ever, Maybe because he has never been this deeply inlove before.

_XxXxX_

As soon as Eve got in her car, she let the tears fall freely. She had probably made one of the biggest mistakes in her life, but she couldn't stand that feeling of knowing Nattie was around, and still one of the most important girls in Randy's life, even though she was there. She loved Randy with all her heart. But sometimes, you have to make sacrafices in order to be happy. Yet, why does she feel like she is making a sacrafice, that will make her miserably unhappy?

Why couldn't she just stay with him?

_XxXxXx_

A week has passed, and they are back on the road again. Eve hasn't talked to Randy yet, knowing full well that if she does, she will crumble right in front of him. Maybe Eve did take things out of hand. She knew how much Randy loved her, yet, she still couldn't get past the fact that Nattie will always still be around, no matter how much it hurt.

Eve walked down the hallway of the WWE arena and sighed. She knew a familiar locker room was coming up, but she needed to pass it in order to get to the Divas. She froze for a moment though when she saw the door open, and out stepped Randy, yet, he was not alone. There standing beside him was Natalya Neidhart. It took all Eve's strength not to just crumble down in front of them. She saw that Randy looked miserable, but when he turned to face her, his face almost instantly brightened, he was going to call out to her. He wated to talk to her, to apologize. Eve saw he wanted to say something and she turned aay almost instantly. She walked the opposite way not wanting to see the look of hurt in Randy's eyes. Even though they may not be together anymore, Eve cant stand to see the look of hurt and heartbreak in the man she loves, eyes.

_XxXxXx_

"Will you get over yourself?" came a voice from behind Eve. "I don't want to sound mean Eve, because all in all, you are my friend. But please, just get over yourself"

"What are you talking about Natalya?' Eve mutters, but knowing to the full extent what Nattie was talking about.

"You know what im talking about. Im talking about Randy. He is fucking hurting because of you! You jumped to stupid conclusions Eve" Natalya sighed "He loves you with all his heart Eve, and I know you know that"

"Of course I know that!" Eve shot at Nattie "I really do know that. But it is the fact that you Love him that pisses me off makes me sad even. Do you know how much it hurts to know that you will always be a big part in his life?"

"I understand how it must feel, but I would never want to take Randy away from you, nor would I want him to leave you, because I know he wont. He loves you too damned much." The Canadian breathed "He loves you so fricking much Eve. He loves me, but as his best friend, as do I. I have to admit to you, Randy will always have a place in my heart, because he was truly the first man I had ever loved, but you… You are something more to him than anyone will ever be. Its like, his love for you Eve, its undescibable. I just wish you would see he loved you so much more than you think"

Now, Eve wanted to cry even harder than she had ever before. "I-I love him so much Nat. I just got scared. I got scared of the fact that you two are still close, an I got scared of the fact that no matter what, he will always love you." Eve stopped for a second, as she felt her knees starting to get weak "Im scared because.. Because I love him too much to loose him"

_XxXxX_

Randy knocked on her hotel room door, as his tear stained eyes stung from the tears he was trying to hold back. He had never felt this way before, nor has he ever wanted to feel this way. He knew that there would be problems with other girls about how close he and Natalya were after their break up. He just wished Eve understood more. In all honesty, he doesn't know how people can handle this pain, he may be a strong man, but this pain of maybe loosing someone you are deeply inlove with. It is worse than any pain ever.

He hears the door open, and his breath catches as he see's Eve standing there, with red eyes. He was about to say something but she beat him too it.

"Stay with me"

That was all he needed. He walked into the room and held her tight, never wanting to let her go. "I love you" they bothe mumbled while sharing a kiss.

"Stay with me" Eve repeated, and never let me go.

**I hope you like it :] Review?**


End file.
